Mix Tape
by davis-baker
Summary: You gave me the best mixtape I have, and even all the bad songs ain't so bad, I just wish there was so much more than that, about me and you.' AU. BL. PLEASE R&R! Chapter 1!


**A/N - So I decided to start a new story, Lucas & Brooke, of course. This will be, I guess, an AU. Not all characters will be in it. As of now, the only original OTH characters so far will be obvi. Brooke and Lucas, lol. It will take place their senior year of highschool. Brooke is the queen of the school while Lucas is the outcast of it. When Lucas and Brooke are forced to spend time together, they both realize that maybe the other isn't so bad after all. **

**PLEASE REVIEW! (P.S. Check out other new story, 'Always'. It will be a series of one-shots about Brucas' married life. Please check it out and review!)**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Mix- tape

Chapter 1 - You talk to him, and it burns me like the sun...

"Good morning Mrs. Scott." A perky teen announced as she entered the Scott's kitchen.

"Good morning, Stacey. And how many times do I have to remind you, it's Karen, not Mrs. Scott. That makes me sound so old..."

"Well that's because you are." Quipped a boy, interrupting while making his way down the stairs.

"Good morning to you too, Lucas," Karen replied sarcastically to her son, "Me and Stacey here were just bonding."

"Mom, don't say that..."

"What?," Karen asked not knowing what she said wrong, Lucas didn't respond, "What?" She asked once more, "Fine, I'm going to go. You two have a good first day of school."

"So," Stacey started once they heard the front door shut, "Are you excited about senior year?"

"You're kidding, right?" Lucas deadpanned.

"No. Come on, Luke."

"Come on what?"

"Lucas, it's our senior year. It will be the year of the lasts. No more annoying highschool teachers, no more highschool exams, no more jocks, which include and are not limited to the basketball team and cheerleading squad. Especially Aaron Bryant and miss perfect Brooke Davis."

"Hey, Brooke isn't that bad..." Lucas defended the girl while blushing. He tried his hardest not to show his crush for this girl, but Stacey, being his best friend since elementary school was never fooled.

"When do you tell yourself that? The times where she embarrasses you in front of the whole class by calling you names? Or the times where she bumps into you in the whole way and again calls you names and embarrasses you in front of the whole student body? Or.."

"Okay, okay. I get your point. Maybe you are right. It will be the last time we see those jackasses."

"Of course I'm right! So what do you say? Ready to go?"

"I guess we have no choice..." Lucas mumbled.

"Don't worry, this year will be great!"

"Somehow," Lucas started as he picked his backpack up from the counter, "You say that every year. And every year, I hate to tell you, but, you're always wrong..."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Oh my god! Brooke!"

"Hey, Jen!" Brooke ran over to the fake blonde and gave her a hug and a kiss on each cheek.

"Oh my god, you have to tell me all about your summer!"

"Oh I will, don't wo-," Brooke stopped dead in her tracks, "What are you wearing?"

"It's Chanel."

"Yeah maybe for like the 19th century. Hun, it's so 2004. Ew."

"Oh my god. You're kidding, right?"

"Nope, definitely so old."

From a few lockers away Stacey shook her head in disapproval.

"If only they cared so much about schoolwork as they did with the latest fashion."

Lucas stood silent. He wasn't even looking at his best friend.

"Hello. Earth to Lucas."

"Oh, sorry, what?"

"Nothing, nothing at all. Geeze, Luke. You have got to stop spazzing out on me like that." Stacey laughed.

"Right, sorry." He glanced towards Stacey and then back over at Brooke.

"Hey, baby." Brooke said as she gave her boyfriend, Aaron, a passionate kiss.

"I hear there's some party tonight at Ash's. You wanna go?"

"Duh, of course! What's a party without me!"

"You okay, Luke?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Let's get to first class. Room 418, English Lit."

Lucas and Stacey walked passed Brooke and her clique. Brooke, just wanting to cause a scene stepped right in front of Lucas. Since his pace was fast and her movement was fast as well, they clashed together.

"Excuse me?!" She yelled outraged.

"I'm, um, I'm sorry, Brooke." He mumbled as he bent down to the floor trying to gather his belongings that dropped.

"Yeah, you better be."

"Luke," Stacey cut in, "Don't let her speak to you that way," She sent an icy glare in Brooke's way, "You didn't do anything wrong."

"Excuse me, bitch. He bumped into me."

"No he didn't. Are you kidding —."

"Hey," Lucas stopped the two, "Just, just, forget about it. Stace, let's get to class."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Good morning class. I'm Ms. Thomas and I will be your English Literature teacher for the rest of the school year. We will be starting the school year reading Shakespeare. Now, class, before we begin I will be assigning seats at random."

The whole class groaned.

"So, let's see. Stacey Klein with Jake Williams. Aaron Bryant with Jessica Hunt. Umm, let's see, Brooke Davis with...Lucas Scott."

"Great." Brooke mumbled as she frowned at her boyfriend who was heading towards a desk with Jessica in tow.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"So, William Shakespeare was born in 1564 and..." The teacher rambled on.

"Pssstt...," Lucas heard from next to him but just ignored the sound, "Pssstt..."

"Do you mind?" He faced Brooke.

"Just pass this to Aaron, will you? Thanks, hon." She shoved the crumbled up note in his face.

"No, I really am trying to listen..."

"Please, Lucas." She gave him puppy dog eyes.

"Brooke..."

"Pleaseeee..." She begged as she shoved the paper in his hand.

Lucas groaned as he rolled his eyes, "Aaron...Aaron."

"Excuse me," The teacher cleared her throat, "Mr. Scott. Do you have something you would like to share with the class?"

Lucas glanced down at the note that was still in his hand, _shit! God damn Brooke Davis!_

"Ummm, no." He replied timidly.

"Well then, why don't you just let me decide whether you should share it to us. Now come on, bring it up..."

Lucas shook his head at Brooke who just shrugged.

"You shoulda been quieter." She whispered.

"Mr. Scott, I must tell you, getting in trouble on the first day doesn't set a good example. Now let's see what was so important," She cleared her throat again as she began reading the paper Lucas had given her, "Aaron, I can not wait until tonight. The way you're so hot in bed and-...okay, I think that's enough." She stopped before going on to the more inappropriate part of the note.

Giggles were heard throughout the classroom as Lucas turned crimson.

"Queer." Random people shouted out.

"It's not what you think..." Lucas started to explain but Ms. Thomas cut him off.

"Just go back to your seat."

Lucas slowly walked back, passing Stacey who gave him a sympathetic smile.

"Sorry," Brooke giggled, "But that was funny."

"Yeah, real funny, thanks." He replied as he sunk his face in a textbook.

"I love you." Lucas heard Brooke whisper to someone across the room.

"I love you too, babe." Of course Aaron replied back.

Lucas just wished that he was Aaron. That Brooke was all his. But Brooke's the queen and he's simply the dork. Things just don't work that way.

Their relationship's like a mix-tape. There are good and bad songs. For them there are good and bad days. Some days for them, Brooke can be completely rude and a bitch, like earlier that day in the hall. While others can be like the incident that just happened moments ago. Where she still is a total snob but at least she knows his name. There are hits and then there are misses. You just have to hope for the best.

Boy was this going to be a long school year.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**A/N - So how was it? Horrible? Good? PLEASE REVIEW! (Also, again check out 'Always'!) Thanks in advance:) ------ Melissa**


End file.
